


Good Night! <3

by Save_Our_Stepstools



Category: Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Nightmare Fuel, Other, POV Second Person, have fun, your soul will not exist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:08:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28012938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Save_Our_Stepstools/pseuds/Save_Our_Stepstools
Summary: You received the strangest toy for your birthday and are beginning to have weird dreams. When you turn on the tv, it flashes bright yellow and suddenly stops working. Then, one night, everything changes when your Shadow Teddy plush toy....changes
Kudos: 3





	Good Night! <3

One Week Ago  
-  
Your best friend surprised you for your birthday and gave you the strangest gift. Inside the decorated bag, buried under layers of gold tissue paper was a plush toy labeled Shadow Teddie. It seemed colorful and fun from behind, but when you turned it over, it was truly horrifying. Despite the fact that you knew it was just some fabric and stuffing, you couldn't help but notice the eyes it possessed that seemed eerily realistic. The toy in your hand seemed to stare into your soul and send chills throughout your body. You thanked your friend for the strange gift and finished the rest of your birthday celebrations without worry. You thought nothing of Shadow Teddie until that night. When everything was done, you brought the toy up into your room and placed it on the back corner of your desk. As you turned around and walked to your door, you heard a soft "thud" on the ground. You turned back around and saw that Shadow Teddie had rolled onto the ground. You think nothing of it, put the toy back on the desk and continue downstairs to grab some food.   
-  
Throughout the rest of the week, strange things began to happen to you, but you once again didn't think much of it. You were stressed with school work and hadn't considered how odd things were. The television never worked for you anymore. Whenever you would turn it on, it would flash a shade of yellow and suddenly the screen would be polluted with so many 70s colored flowers until the TV glitched off. As you did your homework, the Shadow Teddie on the corner of your desk would watch you with its piercing yellow eyes. All of the food in your house started to taste bland, but the soaps began to smell sweet. Your world was changing, but you were not aware of what was to come.   
-

Tonight.  
-  
You came back to your room completely burnt out from your week. You change into some comfortable clothes and flop onto your bed. You begin to scroll on your phone, but it's not long before you feel yourself beginning to fall asleep. You place your phone on your nightstand and climb into bed.

You're about to turn off the light. 

You do. 

Suddenly, you hear something fall and roll on the ground nearby your bed. You turn the light back on, startled. You think how unusual that is, not as strange as the rest of your week, but still strange. When you look at what's fallen, you see the Shadow Teddy plush that was sitting on your desk is now on the ground next to your bed. His round body leaning upright, and inches away from your knees. You are about to turn off the light and go back to sleep, after all, you're too tired for this shit. Then you hear an ominous deflated moan fill your room. It produces vibrations that you can actually feel and suddenly you feel as if you've been paralyzed. Then it stands up and walks . The Shadow Teddie plush begins to climb up your sheets. It's on your knees now. It's eyes are staring right at you. They look hollow, evil and powerful. They seem to be glowing, but they aren't. You can't explain what you're seeing, but, because of the vibrations, you are unable to move, unable to save yourself. 

It's coming closer and closer. You can't move. You are frozen and compelled to watch Shadow Teddy walk across the sheets to your face. As he reaches your face, you feel your mouth forced open and you scream. No sound comes out. Another ominous deflated moan. Then an icy, painful sensation ripples across your entire body. Shadow Teddie begins to suck your life force out of you. As he finishes, you realize: you are helpless. Your life isn't yours anymore. It's Shadow Teddie's.


End file.
